Chests
are items found in Red Dead Redemption. Characteristics Chests frequently contain money, ammunition, and occasionally satchel items. Locations ''Red Dead Redemption'' Chests can be found all over New Austin, West Elizabeth, and Nuevo Paraiso. Chests can be found in the wild or in urban areas. Chest in the wild almost always contain $20–$25 and you will not become wanted for opening them. Chests in urban areas may contain consumables of larger amounts of money. Several gang hideouts have chests that contain very large amounts of money ($100–$75) or even new weapons. The only way to obtain the Double-Action Revolver in Single Player is to open the chest in the house where the deputy is being held in the Tesoro Azul gang hideout, or to take it from the gang leader. There is one chest in the house at The Scratching Post, one in the dilapidated shack at Greenhollow, to name a few. At Del Lobo Rock, when you approach the campsite, you can climb the large rock to the left to find a chest containing $20–$28. Repentance Rock also has a chest at its highest peak, containing anywhere from $20 to $30, depending on your honor. There's one at Broken Tree and another across the road from Broken Tree on the hill top next to Beecher's Hope fence. 102 different chests containing money found and still counting. :* Great Plains (7) :* Tall Trees (16) :* Hennigan's Stead (10) :* Cholla Springs (8) :* Gaptooth Ridge (20) :* Rio Bravo (12) :* Punta Orgulla (15) :* Perdido (7) :* Diez Coronas (7) A lower value chest can be found north, right behind Manzanita Post. The chest off the trail yields $18 (It contained $22 on a subsequent play-through). Five chests containing $18 to $23 have been reported in the camp at the end of the Pike's Basin mission where you assist the rancher. A chest can be found at Crooked Toes under the rock where Brown's Gold is found. Random Encounters may give the player a chance to open chests that hold $40–$90, however opening these may make the strangers hostile and begin shooting the player. Rathskeller Fork has a large amount of chests, around 10. Killing the 5 lawmen that respond to the any crime in the area and then opening the chests is a good way to make around $200 in 3 to 5 minutes. Several outfit scraps are found by opening chests :*''Bandito Outfit'' - Open the Sidewinder Gulch Chest :*''Bollard Twins Outfit'' - Open the Thieves' Landing Warehouse Chest :*''Reyes' Rebels Outfit'' - Open the Sepulcro Chest :*''Treasure Hunter Outfit'' - Open the Silent Stead Chest :*''Deadly Assassin Outfit'' (DLC) - Open the Coot's Chapel Chest :*''Walton's Gang Outfit'' - Open the Solomon's Folly Chest in the basement ''Undead Nightmare'' In Undead Nightmare chests are only found in settlements that require being saved from the undead. These chests contain ammo that the player can take to survivors that are running low or simply keep for himself. John will also get the U.S. Army Uniform out of a chest at the Army deserters camp at The Scratching Post during the mission "American Imperialism". Category:Redemption Items Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer